Lo mejor para ambos
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble: lo mejor será que me olvides, así, si no vuelvo, no te dolerá. HITSUKARIN. Noveno en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


-No se que es... esta relación que tenemos- dijo el joven capitán a la pequeña Kurosaki pelinegra. Se encontraban allí, sentados en aquella colina en la que oficialmente se conocieron. Karin lo miraba con una mueca de comprensión y frustración -Pero debe terminar- declaró el peliblanco. La pelinegra suspiró, intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho -No podemos seguir así... debes estar con tus amigos humanos, vivir entre ellos... yo no puedo ofrecerte la vida normal de un humano- había dolor en la voz de Toshiro, por mucho que él había intentado ocultarlo.

-Claro... porque si te vas mi vida será como todas las otras. Conmigo viendo y conviviendo con fantasmas, mi hermano siendo un shinigami sustituto que desaparece cuando le place sin siquiera avisar para entrenar o participar en la resistencia a una invasión espiritual en el mundo a donde las almas de los muertos van. Siendo perseguida por fastidiosos monstruos, intentando protegerme a mi y a los que me rodean para que nadie salga lastimado y quien sabe que más. Si, mi vida sería como la de un humano normal si solo te fueras Toshiro- dijo Karin con sarcasmo emanando de cada letra que pronunciaba -No me hagas reír. Te vas pero no me digas que es para que yo viva una vida normal porque los dos sabemos que mi vida nunca será normal estés o no estés tú en ella- dijo ahora con rabia. Toshiro agachó la cabeza, sin poder replicar nada de lo que la pelinegra dicho, porque, después de todo ¿como escusas la verdad? -Si no quieres decirme el motivo por el que te vas, esta bien Toshiro. Pero no me vengas con mentiras estúpidas- le regañó con rabia alzando un poco la voz en la última parte.

-Habrá una guerra pronto... y es muy probable que no regrese de ella. Así que lo mejor es que me olvides antes de que eso ocurra- dijo Toshiro, confesando la verdad.

-Toshiro, lo dices como si fuera fácil- suspiró Karin -Quizás para ti sea fácil olvidarme, pero ese no es mi caso... eres mi primer amigo al cual no debo ocultarle que veo fantasmas o cosas así, al que puedo hablarle de todo esto sin que me consideré loca. No es sencillo- confesó la pelinegra.

-¿Que te hace pensar que a mi me resulta fácil esto?- le preguntó el peliblanco, sintiéndose muy ofendido, pensó que ella sabía que la apreciaba.

-Por como de tranquilo estás al decirme todo esto, es lo que me haces creer- explicó la Kurosaki, sintiendo como las lágrimas picaban sus ojos. Pero no las dejaría caer. No lloraría por ese idiota.

-No es así- aseguró el peliblanco.

-De todos modos no importa- dijo Karin poniéndose en pie -Este es el adiós- ella solo quería acortar todo ese drama, eso no era la suyo. Y logró hacer que su voz sonará desinteresada, aunque por dentro sentía que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Si- susurró Toshiro levantándose también. Karin se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar sintió como él la domaba por las manos, y dejaba un beso en su coronilla -Lo siento- se disculpó. Karin no dijo nada, pues las lágrimas ya habían sido liberadas y no pararían por un buen rato. Cuando la soltó ella se enderezó.

-Hasta nunca- dijo sin voltear antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la izquierda. El solo agachó la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar a la derecha, al lado contrario que ella.

Habían cortado de tajo los lazos que los unían. No se volverían a ver, pero... ¿se podrían olvidar?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

T-T Juro que haré una continuación y la publicaré mañana, los finales tristes no son lo mío *sorbiendose los mocos* (*miradas de _"Esta está loca"_ por parte del público **¬¬U** *)

En fin *limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo* díganme ¿les gustó? ¿Salió bien?

¿Y mi actuación de llorona, que tal?

No se si fue tan así como para llorar, pero bueno, solo quería poner una escena rara luego del cap.

Comenten que si no lo hacen no me inspiro a seguir escribiendo.

Díganme las tramas que quieran leer en un Drabble o One-Shot HITSUKARIN y les juro que las haré todas, no importa cuantos sean (y se los dedico al publicarlas)

Saludos!


End file.
